


ꪑꪗ ꪶ𝓲𝓽𝓽ꪶꫀ ꪀ𝓲ᧁꫝ𝓽ꪑꪖ𝘳ꫀ

by Anarchist_Lunar



Category: Renegades - Fandom, Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Attempted Murder, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchist_Lunar/pseuds/Anarchist_Lunar
Summary: Ok, so this is basically my take on the Age of Anarchy I recently finished Supernova and I’m still grieving. This is my first fanfiction and it will probably be terrible. Please feel free to leave a review and be as harsh as you need to be as I’m not easily offended.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart/Simon Westwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“HE DID WHAT?!” cried Ace Anarchy feeling furious enough to march over to his brother’s apartment and strangle him with his own bare hands, but no, he must not let his anger get the best of him. He thought that his niece, Nova Artino might be a prodigy. He could not risk letting her know he was responsible for her father’s death.

His attack needed to be calculated. He didn’t know what the girl was capable of. He would make her think that the Renegades were at fault. They were already at fault for so many things, and yet the people seemed to see them as a beacon of hope. A light at the end of the dark tunnel that was the Age of Anarchy. So what could one little lie do to their reputation? Just thinking about them made him want to spew his breakfast all over the scout that was standing in front of him, looking slightly afraid. 

This was not what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to lead Gatlon into an era of peace where all prodigies would be accepted, welcomed even. But no, he got lazy. He let the villain gangs have too much power. And once they got a taste of it, they kept thirsting. But unlike most droughts, this one could not be quenched. Oh how he wished he could go back, do things differently. But there was still a way to fix this. 

He couldn’t believe that David Artino, his own flesh and blood, had sold him out to a group of teenagers trying to play superheroes.

He would send an assassin after him and his family. He would tell the trained killer to scare the girl but not to kill her. Then, when it was all said and done, he would kill the assassin in order to gain her trust. The plan was just starting to come together when none other than Honey Harper strolled through the door. The scout had left by then so they were alone. She took a quick glance around the room although she’s been there a thousand times. The bell tower had too many bells to count and Ace enjoyed the quiet up in the tower.

“So, how are we gonna kill him?” asked Honey. Though she asked the question the way an oblivious child would ask how babies were made, he could see a hunger in her eyes that wasn’t usually there. Honey was one of the most loyal Anarchists in the whole cathedral and if she thought someone had wronged Ace, she traded her stilleto heels for stilleto knives faster than you could say Age of Anarchy. 

“I was planning on sending an assassin,” Ace replied. “Well that’s no fun!” Honey whined. “It may not be the most fun way, but it is the safest way.” Ace said crisply. “Why does it need to be safe?” Honey questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. “Because I think my niece is a prodigy and I want her on out side.”

“Oh! A little girl!” Honey cried, “I’ll teach her everything she needs to know about hair, and makeup, and shoes! And boys when she gets a little older! Oh who am I kidding?! We’ll start with boys! Oh I just can’t wait!!!”

“Ok, Honey, you go have fun planning her entire life, and I’ll focus on how to get her to come with us.”

“Oh, alright.” And with that, she left the room and went to go alter some of her favorite dresses to fit the Anarchists soon-to-be-newest-member.


	2. Captain Chronium’s POV

“I love him Tamaya, and I’m scared of what’s gonna happen if we lose this war. What’ll happen if I lose him.” He was in tears now. The invincible Captain Chronium was crying. Not just crying but sobbing into the arms of Tamaya Rae, or Thunderbird as she’s known to the rest of Gatlon. They were talking about Simon Westwood, Hugh’s main partner in crime. Or should I say anti-crime? 

Just then, they heard a quiet sniffle from the corner and Hugh and Tamaya jerked their heads in the direction of the strange noise. They watched as Simon materialized seemingly out of the wall in the baseman of Blacklight’s house. “SIMON!” Tamaya cried. Hugh was too stunned to speak, but he wouldn’t have had the chance even if he could’ve mustered strength.

“I love you, too.” Those four simple words, uttered in the dim lights of Evander Wade’s basement would go on to be one of the boys favorite phrases. They would say them before missions, when the gang was just hanging out and even under the cover of night when they would kick off the scratchy blankets of Hugh’s bed and look into each other’s eyes, needing only each other for warmth.

Suddenly, Kasumi walked in, wondering what all of the fuss was about. When she walked in to see the two boys hugging each other and crying profusely, she asked, “Why am I never here when something cool happens?”

“Oh, this is beyond cool,” Evander replied.

“Shut up, Evander!” Simon, Hugh, and Tamaya scolded in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!❤️ I know it was SUPER short but I just wanted to get through this part without tearing up, sorry😭  
>  -ꪖꪀꪀꪖ


	3. Why me?

Nova’s POV

Nova was awoken by the sound of the door banging open and her father’s voice pleading with the stranger who had interrupted her slumber. “Please, I’ll do anything!” He cried. “You can have me just don’t kill the children, please!” he was practically on his knees at this point. Nova set her baby sister, Evie, on the couch beside her and crept towards the door where she had a full view of the gruesome scene that was playing out in the hallway. Her mother was standing next to her father with tears running down her face so quickly it seemed they were having a race. She heard a gunshot and she jumped back just in time to avoid being sprayed by the crimson red blood that came pouring out of Mrs. Artino. Her mother was dead. Another gunshot, and she knew her father had joined her. The cruel, evil man on the other side of the door came steadily closer to her hiding spot behind the door. 

She bolted. Ran straight for her closet. She crept the door shut inch by inch, ensuring it wouldn’t make a sound. Only after she had tucked herself into the deepest alcove at the very back of the closet did she remember Evie. Her poor, defenseless baby sister, left out there to fend for herself. Just as she had the thought, she heard another gunshot. The sound was driving her crazy. Each shot meant more loss, more grief, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

And just like that, her family was gone, her life ripped out from under her. And she knew she was next. The closet door creaked open on its ancient hinges and the light of her bedroom cascaded over her face. The assassin lowered the gun to her head and prepared to fire. She gripped his hand and used her ability to put him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She picked up the gun and stood there for what could have been hours or minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to pull the trigger, to end the life of the man who had caused her so much pain. The courage never came, but Ace did. Her uncle, Alec Artino, or as he was known to most, Ace Anarchy came and took her away from the gorish display and brought her back to his church, he ended the life of the man who had killed everyone she had ever loved, well not everyone, at least she still had Ace.

Lady Indomitable’s POV

There seemed to be a disturbance at the residence she had been assigned to guard. As Lady Indomitable flew through the night sky to go help whoever needed her help, she daydreamed about who she would get to fight this time. She hoped it would be a bit of a challenge. It had been a while since she’d fought any real villains, it was mostly wannabes and unskilled prodigies these days, and she was sick of it. 

She nearly passed the apartment complex on her way there before she finally ripped herself out of her thoughts to focus on the mission. She landed on the roof and was about to start looking for a door when a tall, dark shape appeared out of seemingly nowhere, but it was so dark she couldn’t be sure. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed a scythe even taller than the wielder glimmering in the dull moonlight. She was prepared for the fight to come, every muscle tense and her mind ready for anything, or so she thought. What she heard made her more scared than she ever had been in her life. She heard her precious little toddler, Adrian screaming and choking. She looked closer and saw long, bony fingers wrapped around her baby boy’s neck, throttling him. She took step back... and fell. She couldn’t get her bearings in time and she fell on the concrete, she broke just about every bone in body. The life was sucked from her body in and instant. She never even knew it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor nova😭😭😭❤️


	4. The Making of Red Assassin

Ruby’s POV

She could hear the group of gang members making their way through the house, destroying everything in their path. She was tucking into a small alcove in the upstairs living room, when she remembered her grandma’s bag of rubies. She had discovered it while playing hide and seek. She thought that if she couldn’t do anything to help, she could at least do this, so she crept to the fireplace and snatched the small bag of precious stones. 

She could hear the villains making their way up the stairs now and she knew she didn’t have much time. She let go of all her fear and just as the enemy burst through the door, she swallowed the bag whole. Her family followed closely behind and were forced to watch as she was stabbed over and over again. The pain she felt was immeasurable but she knew she had done the right thing. Just when she thought she was done for, a strange thing happened. Her wounds began to crystallize. She stabbed her attacker with the sharp points of her blood stones. None of the villains knew what happened and they all fled. 

From that day on, Ruby Tucker was a prodigy.

Oscar’s POV

The smoke was starting to reach his lungs. He couldn’t breath. And there was no way out. He would die here, scared and alone. Just as he had that thought, he passed out.

He awoke to the sounds of his mother wailing. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn’t move. The opened his eyes just a little bit, and several machines around him began to beep. His mother shrieked with joy and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, a nurse came in and was equally amazed. Nearly the entire staff filed into the room and stared at him with shock. He was so confused. What happened? Where was he?

But all he could manage to say was, “Water.” And one of the nurses left to get him a glass of water. 

A few minutes later when he had drank some water, he found his voice again. “What happened?” He asked. 

“There was a fire, and we didn’t get you out in time. You were dead.” His mother answered.

“Then...” he trailed off as a puff of smoke spiraled up from his finger tips and dissapted near the ceiling. The nurse gasped. 

“Did he ever display powers before this?” She asked.

“No,” replied his mother.

“Am...am I a prodigy?” Asked Oscar.

“Yes,” said the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!🤞Please comment with requests or recommendations!❤️


End file.
